technokidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Energion
Narrator - The moment they(energions) touched their(Jay and Vijay's) hands, they started melting, like ice melts, and small beams erupted through them, flowed along their hands and sank deep into their chests.' '' ''' - The dissolving of energions An Energion is an square object that looks like a translucent glowing ice-cube. The colour of the core of the energion is white, but it's main body has a random colour, which gives it it's glow. For example, a blue energion will emit a blue glow. On absorbing an energion, a person can gain certain power abilities, like flying, producing energy-streaks or energy-fires, and in some cases, even self-healing, teleporting, etc. To absorb an energion, it need to be holded while being immmersed underwater. When this is done, the energion is absorbed by your body, described as "light streaks erupting from the energion and going inside your body" in the novel. History About millions of years ago, Humans lived on Mars. They had made enough development in technology as we have today (2050, according to the story). They had a happy life, but slowly their happiness began to crumple, because, due to the pollution and deforestation that had continued on Mars despite the warnings, had cause holes in their ozone layer. Some cases of UV rays hurting people, causing skin cancer and other diseases had started to be reported. On hearing this, a species called "forerunners", the so-called guardians of the universe had drifted their planet close to Mars. They arrived on Mars, and helped humans in creating various "pillars" called Ozone Creatores. They restored the ozone layer to it's original status. The humans becames grateful to the forerunners for this. From that time, humans and some forerunners co-existed on Mars. During this time they both created many new things like mega-hoverors, which were used to make enormous objects, like bridges, fly, allowing them to be easily transported. All the objects made were possible to be made due to the vast knowledge of the forerunners. But their was an invention which was vastly possible due to the humans. It was the energion. The forerunners thought of it, the idea to store energy in an object. But they didn't find any object to sustain the energy into. The humans came to the scene with the suggestion of ice. The forerunners tried the process with ice and succeeded. Thus energion was invented. Structure An energion looks like an ice cube with a definite colour and glow, with a brightly white core. The colour of the energion defines the colour of the energy that is contained in it to be absorbed. An energion always stays in a frozen state, that is, it doesn't melt, unless and untill it is absorbed. Temple of Obdessium The Temple of Obdessium is a sacred place. It is the store house of all the energions made in history. It is the likely place where energions can be found, though there are some other places where energions can possibly be, due to the fact that people use to carry energion that they took from the Temple of Obdessium, or theft, illegally taking away energions from the Temple of Obdessium, etc. Dual Absorbing Almost all energions have a twin energion. Twin energions always have the same colour. What separates two same-coloured energions and two twin same-coloured energions is the core of the energion. Even if two energions are of the same colour, and they do not have the same core-design, they are not twins. Each design of the core is unique to a twin pair. In really rare conditions, there might be a pair of 3 twins. What is the advantage of twin energions is that if both are absorbed, they give the absorber twice the power of one energion, and a special ability, warying with different cores, e.g. healing ( partial self-healing, giving relief at the wound and increasing alive time, if the injury is fatal), power (whice gives thrice as much power instead of twice the amount of an energion), etc. Moreover, once an energion has been absorbed, the second absorbing needs not to be done underwater.